


time to turn what you been asking into actions

by happywriter16



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, Interracial Sex, M/M, antoni is adorable, i don't write m/m often, karamo is sexy, queer for the straight guy 2.0, you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: The chemistry’s there. Has been from day one. But they’ve only ever kissed, hot and heavy, once before. And that was after a few weeks of nothing more than slightly more than friendly kisses after every date. Karamo doesn’t mind taking things slow – Antoni seems to need that – so he’s been waiting.





	time to turn what you been asking into actions

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Say Again by H.E.R

Karamo looks up every time the coffee shop’s doors open. He’s not waiting on anyone. It’s just momentary distractions from the work he’d rather not be doing. The guy walking into the shop this time catches his eye and smiles as he pushes his Aviators on top of his head. Karamo smiles back, still smiling when he turns back to his laptop. 

“Anybody sitting here?” 

Karamo looks up to the see the guy that had smiled at him earlier. “No,” Karamo says and shakes his head at the same time as if the incredibly hot guy doesn’t understand English. Karamo could tell the guy was hot from across the café. Up close – light brown eyes, dark hair and just the right amount of scruff on his face – he makes Karamo feel like he did back in high school when Terrance started sophomore year a foot taller with muscles and the cleanest fade. Karamo was struck dumb every time he saw Terrance. 

“Thanks,” hot cutie says, smiling seemingly brighter than he had when he caught Karamo’s eye. Karamo flushes and goes back to looking at his laptop, sliding just a bit deeper into his armchair.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees hot guy settle in – earbuds in his ears, match green tea latte on the table between them, and a book on his lap. The book makes him sit up and motion to get the hot guy’s attention. 

“You like it so far?” Karama gestures to the book. Honestly, he’s a little shocked to see this guy with this book. 

“Yeah. It’s really good. I can relate…” Karamo can see hottie flush at Karamo’s reaction – eyebrows raised as if to say Really? “Obviously, white guy here. I mean food being important to one’s family, culture, a link to the past.”

Hot guy’s – whose name Karamo learns later is Antoni - eyes light up when he talks about food. It’s incredibly sexy and captivating. Karamo completely forgets about pretending to work. 

===

“You really didn’t have to wash the dishes,” Antoni tells him. He’s sitting on the counter by the sink, smiling at Karamo like he’s the luckiest guy in the world. 

“I know,” Karamo says, drying his hands. “It’s the least I could do. That was the best polish food I’ve ever had.”

Antoni rolls his eyes. “It’s the only polish food you’ve ever had.”

As Karamo closes the distances between them, Antoni spreads his legs to make space for Karamo. “I’ve had perogis before.” His places his hands on Antoni’s thighs, feels the taut muscles underneath. 

“Frozen perogies from the supermarket do not count,” Antoni responds, voice low, eyes focused on Karamo’s lips. 

“Well, lucky me I met someone that can cook the real deal.” Karamo’s watching Antoni, the way he doesn’t stop watching Karamo speak, the flush in his cheeks. Karamo’s going to wait him out, let him make the final step to kissing. 

The chemistry’s there. Has been from day one. But they’ve only ever kissed, hot and heavy, once before. And that was after a few weeks of nothing more than slightly more than friendly kisses after every date. Karamo doesn’t mind taking things slow – Antoni seems to need that – so he’s been waiting. 

This moment here seems right. Dinner was romantic as fuck, like Antoni pulled out all the stops – four courses, candles, some of Karamo’s favorite music playing in the background. But this is only the second time they’ve touched since Karamo arrived. It’s been driving him crazy all night, the need to put his hands on Antoni, to get his lips on him. 

The seconds stretch between them. Karamo can’t help it, his hands flex on Antoni’s thighs, one finger coming in contact with the exposed skin showing through an artfully placed rip in the fabric covering Antoni’s right thigh. Antoni’s skin is so warm, soft. That contact makes Antoni finally look him in the eye.

“If I kiss you now, I won’t stop.”

Whatever Karamo was going to say in response is lost in the kiss. A tender touch of lips that quickly spirals into a deep exploration of each other mouths, tongues sliding against each other, trying to get deeper, more. Somehow the wuzetka tastes sweeter on Antoni’s tongue. Hell, water would taste better on Antoni’s tongue at this point. 

Antoni wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t plan on stopping once he got started with Karamo. He’d finally reached the point where he couldn’t deny himself anymore. Karamo checked all his boxes – hot, intelligent, kind, interesting, funny, gentlemanly. And it’d been more than year since Michael had died. Meaning time to move on. 

He wanted Karamo. Has since day one to be perfectly honest. Karamo’s reaction to dinner just solidified while he likes him. Karamo loved the food, asking him questions about the history of the dish, how Antoni had made it. When Karamo offered then demanded that he wash the dishes after Antoni said he didn’t have to, Antoni was done. He was even more done when Karamo picked him and put him on the counter. Karamo didn’t miss the way Antoni had to adjust his pants.

Watching someone wash dishes hasn’t ever been hot until now. Antoni had stared at Karamo’s forearms, something about that hint of skin between the pushed up fabric of his sleeves and the sudsy water. It takes an inordinate amount of will power to stop imaging Karamo in the shower, warm water sliding down over every piece of him. 

Karamo pulls away to walk, justifiably expecting Antoni to hop down and lead the way to the bedroom, but Antoni pulls him closer.

Karamo laughs. “Here?”

“You picked me up before so carry me,” Antoni explains between kisses to Karamo’s jaw, neck. 

Karamo laughs again as he slides his hands under Antoni’s ass and lifts. 

Antoni’s apartment is small, which Antoni has never been more grateful for at this moment. It takes no time to get to his bedroom and have Karamo laying him down on the bed. 

Whereas what they had done up to his point in the kitchen – kisses, hands mapping the contours of each other’s chests, stomachs and back – was slow, almost languid, being in the bed makes them nearly frantic to get out their clothes. To be skin to skin. 

When everything is off, when Antoni can finally feel Karamo press against him with nothing in between, he shudders at the thrill of it, finally and yes rolling around in his head. Karamo seems to agree if the way his hands hold Antoni’s face are any indication. He kisses him deeper, longer. Antoni has to wrap a leg around Karamo’s waist, to get more, his dick pressing hot and hard against Karamo’s stomach. 

There’s a part of Antoni that wants to push Karamo away so he can look at him. Take in all of him, see what he’s only imagined too many times to count in the dark of night, middle of the day, whenever. Instead, he settles for feeling the hard muscles everywhere under smooth skin as his hands touch as much as Karamo as he can reach. 

A part of him thinks he could come just like this, like he did back in high school, the thrill of what he was doing getting him hot. He could come with Karamo pressed against him, kissing all over his face and neck, hand gripping his ass, fingers close enough to be a tease but never straying any closer. Karamo’s grip tells Antoni he wants to get closer but won’t without Antoni saying it’s okay. 

Antoni takes one hand and reaches under the pillows for the condom and lube. “One sec,” he tells Karamo when it takes longer than he thought to find them. He stretches a bit further, hand finally wrapping around the items. “Here.”

Karamo looks at his hand then back at Antoni. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Karamo’s smile is nearly blinding and his kiss takes Antoni’s breath away. 

Now that Karamo’s kneeling now between Antoni’s legs, focused on putting on the condom, Antoni can get a good look at him. The light in the room is low but it’s enough for Antoni to see where his hands have been but where his lips have yet to go. He can see the way Karamo concentrates in trying not to come. Antoni’s heart can’t help but beat a little faster at that, it’s been a long time since he’s made any one besides Michael feel like this. It’s been a long time since anyone has made him feel like this. 

“You shouldn’t need too much lube,” Antoni informs Karamo. “Touch me.” Antoni can’t help but flinch a little, which has Karamo lying a hand on his thigh like he’s soothing a startled animal. 

Karamo’s finger breaches him, sliding in easier than it would have if he hadn’t prepared himself.

“It’s probably a good thing I didn’t know about this until now,” Karamo says, eyes watching his finger thrust in and out. 

“Yeah,” Antoni says. Karamo’s hand is still rubbing his thigh.

“If I had known, we would’ve never made to dinner.” Antoni’s laugh is more breathy than anything. “Ready for more?” Antoni nods, bottom lip caught between his teeth. A second finger has him hissing. Karamo pulls out to add more lube and slides back in, a little faster than before, which has Antoni bearing down.

Antoni is sexy as fuck like this. Spread out on his navy sheets, skin flushed pink all over. There’s only a slight tremble in his thigh now, the skin warm. 

Karamo’s imagined this moment. Of course, reality is way better than fantasy. 

Antoni feels ready, the slide of fingers going easily in and out, the friction less and less. Antoni’s been grinding down on his fingers every now and again, usually after Karamo has scissored his fingers, stretching him more and more. 

“Karamo,” Antoni pants. “Ready.”

Any intention he had of taking it slow, to draw it out so he doesn’t come as fast as he did when he was still figuring out how his dick worked, is thrown out the window the second he’s fully sheathed in the white hot heat of Antoni. Antoni’s got his ankles crossed on Karamo’s ass pushing him deeper.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” is all Karamo can say through gritted teeth as he leans over Antoni. “You’re going to make me cum too fast.” Each word punctuated by a thrust, which is as much of him moving of his own volition and Antoni helping him along. 

“It’s okay,” Antoni says, leaning up to capture Karamo’s in a kiss.

Antoni lets Karamo go, needs to catch his breath as Karamo speeds up, every breath punched out of his lungs. His eyes are closed, too, reveling in the feel of Karamo in him, over him. Karamo shifts so he has room to bring his hand between their bodies. His hand gripping Antoni’s dick at the base, has Antoni jerking, moaning louder. 

Karamo slows down his hips, slowly rolling them then pulling out until the head catches on the rim and pushing back inside. His hand on Antoni’s dick works just as slow, the pressure just enough to tease. 

“I said it was okay,” Antoni whines. 

Karamo laughs, “Can’t go out like that on the first go round.”

“Right, this is the first. Make it up to me on the second.”

“If you say so.”

Antoni braces himself somewhat, expecting Karamo to start fucking him faster. Instead, his keeps moving his hips slowly but increases the pressure on Antoni’s dick. It’s only a few pulls before Antoni is coming, warm cum hitting the even warmer flesh on Antoni’s belly. Karamo jerks him through it until it’s too much and Antoni can feel his dick going soft in Karamo’s hand. 

He barely has time to recover before he’s nearly bent in half, Karamo’s tongue in his mouth and his hips are pistoning in and out of his ass. It’s loud, the sound of flesh on flesh, the smack, mixing with their moans, grunts.

Soon Karamo’s thrusts are erratic until he’s still and quiet, falling slightly forward until his forehead rests against Antoni’s. They stay like that for a few moments before Karamo shifts to pull out, Antoni’s legs sliding to the bed. 

When Karamo returns from the bathroom, Antoni is still lying where he left him, eyes closed. When the bed dips under Karamo’s weight, Antoni opens his eyes.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

“I can say the same thing about you,” Karamo responds. 

===

Karamo wakes up the next morning alone with the smell of pancakes in the air. He thinks, perfect fuel for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an early episode in S1. At one point during the car ride to the straight guy, Karamo is rubbing the exposed skin of Antoni’s thigh while they’re in the backseat. Antoni's wearing ripped jeans. They acted like him doing that was perfectly normal. Those two are my favorites so the muse was on that little moment.


End file.
